Boredom
by AzenorFeroceGriffe
Summary: The genius milliardaire is left bored in his tower. The God of Thunder becomes the victim of his boredom. Hit repeatedly with arrows by an invisible force bearing the name of one great Tony Stark. Hilarity ensues.


**Disclaimer : All Marvel characters belong to their creator, I'm simply borrowing them for a small amount of time.**

 **Boredom – Not Advised.**

Tony's head hit the wall softly with a quiet thump and he winced.

He was so bored.

"Sir, I would advise you do not hit your head against the cement wall, it could cause you head injuries-"

"I'm alright, thanks for worrying, mom." He cracked with a sigh.

Sitting on the cold ground with his back against the wall, alone in his messy workshop, the genius milliardaire was extremely bored. The Avengers had all gone their separate ways or were busy. Pepper had talked the Captain into a shopping spree, Tony had totally ignored the puppy face and the imploring eyes the soldier had steered on him. No doubt Steve would get his revenge on Tony for that, some day.

The bird known as Hawkeye was currently slumbering in the air ducts, oblivious to Stark's dismay. Many times, the milliardaire had tried to convince the bird-man to not sleep or even enter the air ducts, but the fellow Avenger wouldn't listen and go in those anyway. Tony just stopped trying.

Banner was off to God knows where, probably on a date with the Black Widow.

Tony reminded himself to never tease the redhead again, or Banner for that matter who had hulked out at one of his drunk, _innocent_ jokes.

 _"Eh, Banner! I bet you can't wait to show her your gamma radiations when you two are alone tonight!"_

He'd nearly died that night, Bruce had abruptly changed into the Hulk, the assassin barely had enough time to shoot the drunk billionaire a murderous glare before fighting the green beast.

All through the fight, Tony was just laying there in the couch, laughing hysterically at his joke, oblivious to the chairs and the furniture flying through the air or the roars produced by the Hulk.

'Such a good night.' He thought fondly with a smile.

And Thor was...

Thor was still in the house. Alone.

His blood pressure rose suddenly with anticipation, a plan already forming in his brilliant mind.

"Sir, your heartbeat has increased exponentially, shall I call somebody to assist you?"

"No, no, no!" He replied quickly, shooting to a standing position with a broad smile.

"I'm fine, J'. Is Thor still in the tower?" He inquired his faithful A.I.

"The god of thunder is currently trying to turn the tv on, Sir. He appears to be furious. I would suggest you stop him from damaging the tv screen even further, Sir, as he already threw the remote through it."

Tony winced. The Asgardian wasn't really fond of human technology. It appeared the cellphones and computers still remained a mystery to him, even after months of living around those. Thor couldn't seem to understand their basic functionning. Stark had lost count of how many tv's he'd bought because of the thunderous god, pun intended.

"Show me the tv room on live, Jarvis." Tony sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"YOU WILL WORK YOU DEMONIC MACHINE OR YOU SHALL PERISH UNDER MY WRATH!"

Stark started slightly as the booming voice of the god bellowed through the speakers.

"Do not alert Thor of my arrival, J'." Tony demanded as he pulled something from one his desk's drawers. It looked like a bow made of black colored plastic that would make Hawkeye proud, along with some equally dark plastic arrows.

Completly dressed in black in an attempt at 'stealth mode', Tony swiflty slipped on a quiver full of freshly built arrows, watching the live feed with childish amusement. Thor's loud voice boomed again through the workshop as he threatened the poor television, which was unable to defend itself. Poor thing.

"Sir, may I ask what you are planning to do?" Asked the A.I with its soft british accent.

Tony smiled as he pulled out one arrow toward him, testing the string's resistance.

"I found a solution to my problem. Isn't it wonrderful, Jarvis?"

"If it doesn't involve you antagonizing a god and probably risking your life then, yes." Replied the A.I, voice filled with sarcasm.

Ah, he'd programmed Jarvis so well.

"Sorry, buddy. You know my methods."

"Sadly yes, Sir."

Sarcasm again! Tony let out a huffed laugh and steered his gaze on the ceiling, toward the cameras Jarvis was currently seeing with.

"I'll try not to die, Jarvis."

"I am most pleased to hear that, Sir." Answered the A.I with what could be considered fondness.

Tony gave the ceiling a feral grin before walking out his workshop. This afternoon was starting so well.

Thor looked around him with increasing annoyance, nobody was there to help him make this irritating machine work properly. He had wished for some distraction since there was nothing to fight with, the Earth wasn't under any attack. How sad.

The god of thunder'd tried to make this strange device work to distract himself and maybe learn some things about humans' culture, but the screen wouldn't light up when he ordered it too.

So, Thor had a try at convincing it to finally work. But no. The machine was stubborn. He'd then thrown the tv remote which he called the magic wand, through the screen, hoping it would prove to the device he was a force to be reckoned with.

Still, the tv wouldn't light up for him.

"YOU WILL WORK YOU DEMONIC MACHINE OR YOU SHALL PERISH UNDER MY WRATH!" He bellowed as loudly as he could, trying to scare the television. Maybe then it would submit and obey him?

After many yells and curses, the god of thunder sat on the couch, face contorted into a pout.

He then felt something thwack the side of his head. Turning his head sharply to the side to try and locate the source of this flying missile, the god's eyes narrowed when he found nothing but empty air. Thor grunted low in his throat.

Tony leaned back against the wall and inhaled slowly through his nose, pushing down the laugher that threatened to escape him. He'd hit Thor in the right temple, the billionaire had almost broken down laughing at the hilarious 'pop' sound the arrow had made colliding with the god's thick skull. And Thor's face, too. The god was fuming at the tv and an unknown force that was shooting little black arrows at his head.

The tv suddenly lit up, music blowing through the speakers, making Thor jump in alarm.

Tony thanked his A.I for the distraction and shot another arrow at the god's head. Thor made a tick sound and batted the air with his hand, trying to chase whatever was hitting him. Did he seriously believe it was a bug? Tony stared incredulously a few seconds at the god, swallowing back another laugh.

Tony waited for Thor to turn around and then shot an arrow at his neck. The god forcibly slammed a hand on his neck, grunting and frowning in confusion when he found nothing but thin air. Tony laughed inwardly and shot another arrow. Then another. And another at the back of the god's head.

Watching with delight the god whip his head in all directions to locate the source of the projectiles, Tony let a broad smile break across his face, fighting hard with himself to stay silent.

"CEASE THIS IMMEDIATLY AND SHOW YOURSELF, FILTHY VERMIN!" Yelled the god of thunder, his blue eyes flashing with rage, a furious scowl set on his face.

His plan'd worked perfectly. Tony congratulated himself, shooting an arrow whose sticky tip stayed glued on Thor's forehead.

First taken aback, Thor then immediatly tried to pull the black stick off his forehead. Grunting and then yelling in pure rage when the thing wouldn't peel itself off his skull.

"Jarvis, I hope you are recording this." Whispered Tony to his earpiece. He almost broke into laugher when the god's voice gained a higher volume, making his ears ring slightly.

"Have been since the beginning, Sir." Replied his A.I with a hint of amusement.

Finally, Thor managed to pull the arrow off his forehead, he tossed the stick aside with a grunt. He was beyond pissed, Tony could see. Just for good measure, he shot another arrow, which hit its target in the cheek with a soft _thump_.

"I think it's time to go." Muttered Tony with a hint of fear in his voice at the sight of Mjölnir.

Stark ran in the hallways leading to his workshop, letting a hysteral laugh escape his chest. He abruptly stopped in his steps when an air vent opened before his eyes. Tony squinted at the hole in his ceiling, immediatly identifying the dark figure as Clint.

"Why is he screaming like that? I was trying to sleep." Grunted Clint as his feet swiftly hit the ground in front of Tony.

Hawkeye's eyes narrowed at the bow and arrows the millionaire was carrying.

"What have you been doing?" He asked slowly.

Tony bit back a laugh, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Nothing."

"Sure."

Tony cleared his throat and looked away, feeling uneasy under the man's piercing glare.

"Whatever it is you were doing, I want in."

Tony looked up at Clint in surprise.

"What?" He asked, incredulous.

"You can't be the only one having fun here, it wouldn't be fair now, would it?" Clint asked with a sly smile.

Tony's face broke into a broad grin as he pulled an arrow out of his quiver and softly placed it against the bow. Clint mimicked the gesture in perfect synch. Their smile grew bigger at the god's booming threats and curses.

"The first who get caught loses."

"You're on."


End file.
